Sabine and Hera: Tickle Time
by SabineWrenFan17
Summary: Hera sent her and Sabine on a mission but were captured and were two of the first victims to the Empire's new torture method. Tickle Torture.
1. Opening Crawl

This are prelious days

The Empire is tightning its grip on the galaxy

The rebels will not stop untill the Empire is overthrown

Sabine Wren and Hera Syndulla go on a mission to meet with a rebel agent

But little did they know they had a very big surprise wating for them


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mission to Get Info

Hey Everyone, this is my first fanfic. I hope you will enjoy it. Reviews are appericated and welcome. The story takes place in between seasons 2 and 3 of Star Wars Rebels. The main characters in this chapter are Hera and Sabine. The minor characters are Ezra, Chopper, Zeb, Kannan, and the stormtroopers plus the unknown informative.

Thank You,

Enjoy the story.

It was another long day for the Ghost crew. A battle with stortroopers on Garel took a toll on all of them. "Ok, everyone get some rest. Tomorrow is another busy day" Said Hera. Before resting, Zeb and Ezra played a game of sabacc. Chopper was annoying Zeb the entire game, as always. Kannan was meditating. Hera went to the cockpit. Sabine went to rest right away. Then, after the game of Sabacc, Zeb and Ezra went to rest too. Chopper went to see Hera. "Yes Chop, we be on Lothal soon" Hera said. She landed the Ghost on the carrier so everyone could really get some rest.

The next day, "Alright, Kannan and Ezra you take the south end, Zeb to the north end, Sabine and and I will take the west" Hera Said. She added, "Chopper, stay with the ship, and if there's any sign of trouble, call for help. Understood?" He grumbled yes to Hera. "Ok, Good Luck everyone" Hera said, as they all went their separate ways.

Sabine and Hera went to see if the informative was at their end of the city. It turns out the informative was at their end but she was sourronded by stormtroopers and left the planet on her ship. "Well, that didn't go very well" Sabine said. "Missions don't always go according to plan" Hera said. Just then, one of the troopers spotted them and he alerted his commander and they ran. Unfortuanally, for Hera and Sabine, a troop with a stunner, was ordered to cut them off and the troop stunned both of them. "Take them to the dention block, its time to test our new torture method" The commander said. "Sir, yes sir" The trooper said.

Sorry today's chapter is short. A second chapter is planned. I just wanted to leave everyone in a cliffhanger for a little while. Untill next time my fellow Jedi and Sith friends, remeber the force will be with you always.


	3. Chapter 2 - Tickle Time Begins

Hey guys, I'm back. This is Chapter 2 of Sabine and Hera: Tickle Time. The only characters featured in today's chapter are Sabine, Hera, Governor Pryce, the stormtrooper commander, and his troopers.

"Trooper, take our guests to dention block L-2817" The commander said. "Sir, Yes sir" The trooper said. They put them in the correct cell and Governor Pryce walked in. "Thank You, commander, I'll take it from here" She said. "Of course, Governor" The commander said.

As she walked in, the troops left her. The governor had a very interesting idea to get them to confess the truth. She tied their hands behind their backs with rope. She had took their boots off and put their feet through holes and she locked their feet in place. Pryce, just in case they got too loud, had a lot of tape to gag them with. Sabine woke up first. She saw Pryce and said, "You're going to regret this." "Oh, how so?" Pryce asked. Just then, Hera woke up as well. She said, "It doesn't matter what you think Governor, the rebels will find us here." "Well then, it is too bad you'll confess everything you know before they get here" Pryce said. "That'll never happen" Sabine said. Just then, Pryce asked the mandalorian, "How often does tickling happen to you?" Sabine started to speak "I'm not ticli--" but before she could finish Pryce started to tickle her feet. "Hahahahahaha, plasesthahahahaop" Sabine said. "Oh, but this is just a little bit of what's to come" Hera watched as Sabine was tickled like crazy by Pryce. Then, she started to tickle Hera too. They both were laughing like craziness.

Will Sabine and Hera laughing loudly help them escape? Will does Governor Pryce have up her sleeve? Will she gag both of them? Will the two escape?

Read Chapter 3 coming early next week to find out.


End file.
